Talk:Vladimir/@comment-71.90.36.37-20130221173721/@comment-4659726-20130224050604
I cannot start on how bad this build is...First of all the total cost of that is 2000+2500+3100+2200 = 9800 gold. And you are wasting all of the mana regen you had to buy with the items. Plus SSW passives for using smite is absolutely a waste. (and jungle creep damage, vlad can clear wraiths/golems easy enough already) I do particularly enjoy your emphasis on "get some skill" when you are ignoring why those items are not gotten on vlad, partially because of mana regen you pay for that you don't need, and partially because of the cost of the items relative to the amount of AP you get. Even though it may seem like gold is unlimited, you still need to spend your gold wisely during a game. Not to mention it has 120+50+80+75 AP = 325 AP, I get that on a bad day with vlad. And obviously without as much damage you don't spellvamp as much. The only good thing I have to say about the build is that you have DFG active and Morellonomicon healing reduction (which may or may not be useful depending on the team). The only thing you would really be able to count on is Q's AP ratio heal, and even that is bad/lackluster. For cheaper you can get Deathcap 3300, Revolver 1200, Haunting guise 1485, Seeker's Armguard 1160. 7,145 gold for about 292 Ap, 15 magic pen, some armor, and some spellvamp. With the remaining gold you could easily get a NLR for 80 AP (104 w/deathcap) Or even a full Zhonya's. I fail to see why I should bother rushing a ton of CDR items with mana regen when Vlad's real heal comes mostly from his Q Ap ratio. (and I am not counting AP from runes/masteries). With Zhonya's to be the same cost as your proposed build(approx 9,395g). 120+120+40+25 = 396.5 AP. And you have Zhonya's active, which you did not include in your proposed build. And other than that you usually have to build against your opponents. Health stacking is a thing now so for Vlad, who's cooldowns are average 4-3 seconds. Liandry's is best because you can apply it to everybody you hit. Rylai's works to solve the problem that he only has W for CC, although it isn't a first rush item. This said, Vlad's core build is boots(sorc/CDR), Revolver, Deathcap. From there he builds based on what the enemies are building. In lane, he can build specific lane counters if needed but that usually is a seeker's. A core that is too costly is NOT a core build. Core means items you must get every game regardless of what the enemy is building. Early game he can get pushed out of farm due to ganks and such, but as the game goes on he can potentially get more farm than his lane opponent assuming he wasn't destroyed too hard (same goes with any other good farming champion). Mid game he starts to pick up, and end game he is a monster. I also do not understand the "tryhard" stigma, if you want to win then you want to win. Should they not "try hard" if they want to win? I don't particularly get it. I will agree that Rylai's isn't a first rush, but it is not a bad item on vlad for mid/late game. The only differences between Rylai's and Zhonya's are the unique passives of CC/immunity and the amount of AP/Hp each give with deathcap (120 for rylai's, 156 for zhonya's.)